Question: The following line passes through point $(-7, -1)$ : $y = -\dfrac{6}{13} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(-7, -1)$ into the equation gives: $-1 = -\dfrac{6}{13} \cdot -7 + b$ $-1 = \dfrac{42}{13} + b$ $b = -1 - \dfrac{42}{13}$ $b = -\dfrac{55}{13}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{55}{13}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{6}{13} x - \dfrac{55}{13}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-7, -1)$